Mars
by beautiful-sadness
Summary: A final de cuentas, era su propia vida; y tenía derecho a ser feliz, o fallar intentándolo. NO yaoi .


Siguiendo con la serie de one-shots independientes sobre los meses del año, toca turno a marzo, con un poco de Jou y la típica dosis de Yamato. Intenté profundizar una amistad un tanto dejada de lado, así que sí: esto NO es yaoi.

**Disclaimer:** Nada mío, como de costumbre.

**Mars.**

- Vaya cantidad de folletos que han traído.- Un joven de cabello azul se acomodó los anteojos sin dejar de mirar la cantidad de hojas, folletos y trípticos informativos que sus amigos habían dejado sobre la mesita de estar.

Días antes, Sora, Taichi y Yamato habían asistido, en un viaje del instituto, a visitar las potenciales universidades a las cuales podrían matricularse en agosto; terminando con sendas cabezas llenas de ideas, conocimiento sobre carreras demasiado extrañas y las bolsas llenas de todo tipo de información.

- ¡Y lo peor de todo es que todavía no sé a qué apuntarme!- Se quejó Taichi, recostándose sobre el sillón y sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos. Lo había estado pensando desde hacía tiempo atrás y lo único que le venía a la mente era el Digimundo.- Dios, soy un fracaso.

- Claro que no, sólo tienes que pensarlo bien.- Le consoló Sora, colocándole una mano sobre la rodilla.- Yo entraré a Diseño de Modas, estoy segura.

- Vaya, Sora, nunca lo hubiera creído de ti.- Confesó el mayor, mirando el panfleto respectivo para leer la lista de materias.

- Yo tampoco.- Admitió la joven, pero luego sonrió.- Aunque siento que es lo correcto; deberías ver mis notas, están llenas de bocetos.

Yamato la imitó y dejó en la mesa el papel que hasta ese momento tenía en las manos: Escuela de Música.

- De cualquier manera, no debería preocuparme.- Prosiguió el moreno, sin abandonar su postura.- Lo más seguro es que no pase ningún examen y continúe viviendo en la casa de mis padres hasta los cuarenta.

- No seas exagerado, Tai.- Le dijo el rubio, riéndose de las ocurrencias de su amigo.- Probablemente ya sabes lo que harás y solamente quieres "crear suspenso".- Acompañó las últimas palabras con un movimiento de manos para enfatizar la idea.

- ¿Y tú, Yamato?- Preguntó Jou, cruzándose de manos.- ¿Qué harás?

- Y todavía preguntas.- Contestó Taichi en su lugar.- Yamato continuará con su banda y luego lanzará a los Teenage Wolves al estrellato mundial.- El moreno colocó una de sus manos sobre el hombro del rubio.- Sólo te pido que cuando estés hasta arriba me presentes algunas chicas...

- Claro que no.- Lo cortó Sora.- Debería de ir al menos a la Escuela de Música, así tendrá algo que lo soporte para cuando nuevos talentos los reemplacen. ¿No es así, Yama?

- No.- El aludido les respondió seriamente antes de empezar a revolver entre los papeles.- Yo... he decidido disolver la banda.

- ¿Qué?- Preguntó Taichi, genuinamente sorprendido.

- Eso, ya no más Teenage Wolves.- El rubio respondió, con un nuevo papel en las manos, el cual se empeñaba en ocultar.

- ¿Qué?- Repitió el moreno, sin salir de su asombro. Todos habían creído que ese era su camino; que equivocados habían estado.

- Simplemente, ya no parecía suficiente.- Aclaró.- Es decir, me gusta y todo pero no es algo que quisiera hacer por el resto de mi vida.

- Supongo que si así lo has pensado, es la decisión correcta.- Asintió Jou, pensando en su propio dilema un par de años antes.- ¿Entonces?

- Aún no estoy seguro pero... bueno, las ciencias no se me dan del todo mal y...- Se sonrojó un poco al momento de dejar ver el panfleto con las letras "NASA" estampadas en un azul característico.

- ¿La NASA?.- Jou volvió a acomodarse los lentes mientras Taichi miraba el papel.- ¿La NASA?

- No puede ser tan malo.- Yamato se encogió de hombros, sintiéndose nervioso ante los tres pares de ojos que le observaban.

- Yamato, esto es... ¡fantástico!- Le dijo Sora, antes de abrazarlo con fuerza.- Estoy segura que lo harás muy bien; aunque será medio difícil, ya sabes, con todo eso de irse a un país extranjero y estar lejos de tu familia y tus amigos, pero sé que tú puedes y...

- Déjalo respirar, Sora.- La calmó Taichi, antes de estrecharle la mano.- Me ganaste el factor sorpresa, Yama.

- Sí... bueno.- El aludido esbozó una media sonrisa, sonrojándose ligeramente.

- En fin, yo debería estar poniéndome en marcha.- Dijo la chica, parándose y checando su reloj.- Mamá quería que le ayudara con algunas cosas en la tienda y con lo feliz que anda no quiero ponerla de malas.

- Espera, Sora.- Sora se despidió de Yamato y de Jou cuando Taichi se puso en pie también.- Me voy contigo, tengo práctica de fútbol en media hora. Nos vemos, Jou.

- ¿De mí no te despides?- Le preguntó el rubio al sentirse ignorado.

- No, a ti te veo en tu casa al rato, para que me ayudes con la tarea de Física.

Apenas los chicos salieron, el músico se permitió dejar escapar un suspiro. Había tantas cosas que le pasaban por la mente en esos momentos que aún no sabía qué hacer.

- ¿Ya sacaste la ficha?- La pregunta de Jou lo regresó a la realidad.- Aquí dice que te queda un mes, no se te vaya a pasar el tiempo.

- No, aún no...Falta ver lo que diga mi padre.- Respondió, un tanto pensativo.- No resulta barato irse a otro continente y además, quién sabe si pueda sobrevivir él sólo.

- No te preocupes.- Aconsejó Jou.- Seguramente tu padre se las arreglará sólo. Además, puedes intentar conseguir una beca, esforzándote no creo que tengas muchos problemas.

- ...Sí, pero ¿y si no puede?

- Lo hará.- Jou sonrió.- No puedes limitar tu futuro por pensar que sería mejor para él porque, créeme, no lo es.

- Lo sé. - Se pasó una mano por el cabello.

- Y eres bueno en la escuela, no tienes que estudiar tanto para que te vaya bien.- Dijo esto último con un pequeño dejo de envidia, que se sacudió justo después.

- Es que, siento que todos esperaban que siguiera con lo de música, ¿sabes?- Admitió, en voz queda.- Y ahora pienso que si no lo hago, los estaría defraudando en cierta manera y...

- Escucha, Yamato.- La voz de Jou, al contrario, sonó más dura y áspera que usualmente.- No puedes estudiar algo para complacer a los demás. Es a lo que te dedicarás toda tu vida y, si lo haces, terminarás arrepintiéndote tarde o temprano y amargándote tu sólo, sin contar a los que te rodean.

El rubio se quedó en silencio, pensando. Jou tenía razón, él había pasado por lo mismo y aunque había terminado estudiando lo que su padre quería había sido por convicción propia y no por los deseos ajenos. A final de cuentas era su vida, tenía derecho a ser feliz; o a equivocarse, pero por sus propias decisiones.

- Por otro lado, te puedo jurar que a tu padre le gustará presumir de su hijo, el astronauta.

Y no había nada más que decir.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Una disculpa si Jou me quedó un poco OOC, no suelo escribir mucho sobre él aunque admito tenerle un cariño especial. Siempre quise ahondar un poco esta relación y me pareció un momento idóneo.

Sobre el mes: Marzo deriva de Mars, el latín de Marte, dios romano de la Guerra; y es, justamente, una guerra interna por la que estaba pasando Yama. Ya sabemos cómo terminó esa historia.

Cualquier comentario, recomendación, sugerencia para el siguiente mes, ya saben: reviews.

Saludos =)


End file.
